Keep Calm and Flutter On
by Dede42
Summary: The Mane Seven, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy are alarmed when Princess Celestia arrives in Ponyville with Discord with the belief that he can be reformed and his magic used for good. Can this even be done? And can Sunrise Blossom keep from revealing that Discord is already reformed?
1. PROLOGUE: IT'S TIME!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I had haircut appointments and errands to run this morning of the Christmas kind. So, I'm already tired.

Enough about real life, it's time for the next episode and I have made some changes that will surprise you all. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: IT'S TIME!**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville and over at the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was in the back room, working on some potions for some clients when she sensed a magical buildup going on upstairs. Putting down the ingredients that she was about to use, she left the room to investigate.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom searched the upstairs rooms until she found the source in her own bedroom. "Huh?" She searched the room until she saw that a small box was glowing, and when she opened it with her own magic, she found a glowing paper inside. "Oh my…" She quickly took the paper out and read the contents.

_Sunrise Blossom,_

_Snowflake here to inform you that I just learned that Princess Celestia is going to come to Ponyville so that you, Twilight Sparkle, and your friends can use the Elements of Harmony to release Discord from his stone prison. Apparently, somepony has been dropping hints by way of unsigned letters that his magic can be used for good, if he can be reformed._

_I don't know who could convince the Princess that someone _that_ evil can be reformed to use his chaotic magic for good instead of evil, but this particular pony, whoever that is, convinced her that this is possible. I just wanted to give you a heads up, and whether you decide this is a good thing or a bad thing, I'll leave that up to you._

_Your friend,_

_Snowflake._

Sunrise Blossom reread the letter before storing it away._ 'It's time,'_ she thought, going to her jewelry box to retrieve a certain amulet._ 'It's _finally_ time, and I need to let a certain spirit of chaos know right away.'_ She magically put the amulet around her neck and concentrated on it.

Moments later, there was a flash of light, and the orange unicorn disappeared.

* * *

In a certain jungle of Africa, there was a flash of light and Sunrise Blossom appeared in a clearing. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she then looked around for three certain friends, not finding any sign of them.

"Timon? Pumbaa? Discord?" the orange unicorn called out as she began searching for the trio and it wasn't long before she reached the area where the virtual safari vehicles were kept, and she saw that the boat was missing. "Uh oh."

Just then, there was a rumbling noise that was growing louder rather quickly, and Sunrise Blossom immediately yelped and put up a magical shield as a flood of water came out of the river, swirling around her for several seconds before retreating and leaving behind the boat with the stunned and limp forms of Timon and Pumbaa in it.

Dropping the shield, Sunrise Blossom hurried over to the boat and magically removed her friends, helping them pull themselves back together. "Guys! What were you doing on the virtual boat ride?"

"Testing it out," Timon answered while hitting the side of his head to get the water out of his ears. "Discord said he could fix the rides… I guess even his magic can't remove the glitches."

"I could've told you that, Timon," Pumbaa grumbled while snorting to get the water out of his nose.

"Speaking of Discord, where is he?" the orange unicorn asked, looking around for the chaotic creature. "I got some news for him."

With a loud cracking noise that made Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa all jump and yelp, Discord appeared behind them. "Someone say my name?"

"Ack! What're you trying to do?!" Timon demanded from where he was hiding inside the orange unicorn's mane. "Give us all heart attacks? What'd I tell you about suddenly popping up like that?"

"Sorry, I was in the middle of fixing us all lunch when I heard Sunny Bunny here ask for me," Discord responded, grabbing her and gave her noogie while Timon dropped to the ground. "You've got some news for me, sweetie?" he asked, putting her back on the ground.

Sunrise Blossom nodded while magically fixing her mane. "I do," she confirmed. "Remember how I said I would be sending letters to Princess Celestia about how your magic can be used for good and you can be reformed without her knowing that it's me?" And when all three nodded, she continued. "Well, my friend Snowflake just sent word to me that the Princess is going to have Twilight and the others free you with the Elements of Harmony in order to start you on the path to be reformed."

"Oh how marvelously_!_" Discord exclaimed, using his magic to set off fireworks in the sky and then he realized something, and the fireworks stopped. "Oh dear. But that means that Celestia is going to be bringing _me_ to Ponyville in order for that to happen, and I'm no longer a statue!"

"I know, which is why we need to get you back to Canterlot to get you back in your statue state so that Celestia won't know the difference," the orange unicorn agreed. "And both you and I are going to have to pretend that you haven't been reformed yet, and that I won't be happy with having to release you," she added. "Basically, you and I are going to be putting on the performance of the year to pull this off without anypony figuring out the truth."

Both Timon and Pumbaa were disappointed to hear that Discord would be leaving them. "Aw, no fair."

"Oh, don't worry you two," said Discord, scooping all three into his arms to hug them. "After I do the whole working on being reformed thingy, I'll be able to visit whenever I want. Right, Sunny Bunny?"

"Absolutely," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "So, we better get going."

The spirit of chaos nodded, put them down, magically produced two plates filled with bugs for Timon and Pumbaa, and then snapped his fingers so that they were off back to Canterlot to make the switch.

* * *

A/N: And this is just the first of the changes to this episode. I managed to sneak around behind Hasbro's back. Hehehe. I will see you all on Wednesday with the first chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: BRING BACK DISCORD!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the first chapter now that you've all have had time to enjoy the prologue, and there will be an important announcement at the end of the chapter concerning next week's update. Nothing bad, just important. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: BRING BACK DISCORD?!**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, and on the outskirts of the town, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Dr. Hooves, Derpy, and Spike were waiting for the arrival of Princess Celestia, who had sent word that she would be visiting with them and she would be bringing an important visitor with her for them to meet, and for some reason, the Princess was running late.

"I _love _it when Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing around. "I got my hooves shined just like Rarity for the occasion. Ya like?" she asked, showing off her shiny hooves to the grey unicorn, who'd been spraying Rainbow Dash with perfume, ignoring the protests of the blue pegasus.

"I certainly do!" Rarity agreed, admiring the work of the spa ponies.

Twilight Sparkle was pacing and she was concerned that the Princess was running late. "I'm surprised she's not here yet."

Spike sighed. "I wonder what's taking so long?" he wondered.

"I'm sure that that Princess Celestia will be here soon, Twi," Sunrise Blossom reassured her sister, although she was also concerned about the Princess being late, but she wasn't about to admit it.

The purple unicorn hoped that her sister was right, but there was something else that she was worried about. "And where are Applejack and Fluttershy?" she inquired.

"Fluttershy's detained helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres," Rarity informed her. "They'll be along."

"But, I still don't get why the Princess would be so late," Spike complained.

"She's bringing an important visitor," Twilight Sparkle reminded him. "That could be part of it."

"It's understandable for even a Princess to run late when picking up somepony important," Dr. Hooves agreed, straightening his red bowtie.

"I wonder who the visitor is?" Derpy wondered.

Rainbow Dash snorted. "A visitor who's important and _slow_."

"_Maybe _it's somepony so terribly important," the grey unicorn suggested, "she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here."

Spike, who'd been looking at distant Canterlot, gasped when he saw something and began tugging on the purple unicorn's tail frantically. "Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!"

"Yeah, right," Twilight Sparkle scoffed. "That's Discord."

"Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like _that_?" Rarity wondered with a disgusted expression.

"M-m-maybe you should ask…_her_!" the baby dragon yelped, pointing.

"Huh?" The group looked up and gasped as two chariots that were being pulled by the royal guard pegasi, one was bearing Princess Celestia, and the second chariot bore the statue of the spirit of chaos… _Discord!_

Why had the Princess brought Discord with her?!

* * *

While the Royal Guards worked on removing the statue of Discord from the second chariot, Twilight Sparkle approached Princess Celestia after she exited the first chariot. "With all due respect, Princess Celestia, _how could you bring Discord here_?!" she shrieked and then she hastily cleared her throat. "Your majesty," she added.

Princess Celestia smiled at her student. "I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc," she responded to the query.

Rainbow Dash snorted "If by "serious havoc" you mean "turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world"…"

"…_and _tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves…" Rarity added with a shudder.

"Not to mention affecting me with Dusk-bloom Mist," said Sunrise Blossom with a scowl at the memory.

(A/N: Remember, Sunrise Blossom is pretending not to be excited to see Discord and not reveal that he's already reformed.)

"Kidnapping Timon and Pumbaa from the Pride Lands," Derpy imputed.

"Plus, he had the _nerve_ to send Derpy and myself to a station filled with Daleks," Dr. Hooves added with a scowl of his own.

(A/N: Dr. Hooves and Derpy are also pretending to be upset while they also already know that Discord is reformed.)

"_And _making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "_Not a single dollop_!"

Princess Celestia took all of their complaints in stride, having expected it. "Yes, I understand," she agreed. "But I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ponies who can help him do just that."

"This will never work!" Spike wailed, waving his arms in the air. "This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed!"

"Need I remind you that _you _are the ponies who turned him back into stone like this in the first place?" the Princess inquired and the group shook their heads.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hoof," she suggested, seeing no way out of this.

"Uh, w-w-we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them," said the baby dragon quickly. "I'll do it!" And he started to run away.

"No need, Spike," said Princess Celestia and he stopped running as two Royal Guards removed the chest from her chariot. "I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again. Now where is Fluttershy?" she inquired, looking around for the yellow pegasus. "I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord."

"_Fluttershy_?" Rainbow Dash asked skeptically. "Really?"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Sweet Apple Acres, the apple orchards were flooded with water since a family of beavers had built their dam on the nearby river, and Applejack was in a tizzy since she knew if the trees got too much water, they would die. Right now, Fluttershy was talking with one of the beavers with the hope of convincing them to relocate their dam.

The lead beaver folded his paws and chittered to the yellow pegasus before turning away.

"What's he goin' on about now?" Applejack asked, annoyed that this was taking so long to resolve.

"Good news," Fluttershy informed her friend. "Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth has agreed to take his dam apart and move it."

The orange pony was relieved to hear this. "Well, it's about time," she grumbled. "My apple trees are so waterlogged, I can practically hear 'em gargle!"

The beaver loudly complained and the yellow pegasus listened to him for a moment. "But he says first you'll have to apologize for calling him "a nuisance"," she requested.

"_Apologize_?" Applejack repeated angrily. "He's lucky I didn't call him a _varmint_!" And the beaver loudly complained in response.

Fluttershy gasped. "Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Such language!" she scolded and then fixed her friend with a stern look.

The orange pony sighed. "Fine, fine. I apologize." And when the beaver blow a raspberry at her, she growled.

The beaver looked at the logs, pulled out a stick, and sent them all tumbling, so that the backed up water was soon flowing and splashing again into the river where it belonged.

Applejack sighed, relieved that the problem had been solved. "Thanks, Fluttershy," she said gratefully. "Don't know what I would've done without you."

Fluttershy beamed. "Glad I could help."

Just then, Rainbow Dash zipped up between them. "Hey, slackers!" she snapped. "Double time it on over to Ponyville, would ya?! We're all waiting on you!" And she zoomed off again, while her two friends exchanged perplexed looks.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are getting rather interesting aren't they? Ok, now for the announcement: with Christmas Day being on Wednesday next week, I will post the next chapter on Monday instead, and I should be able to post on New Year's Day, but if not, then I will post that Monday as well.

I know that it means waiting, but that's how real life works sometimes. I will see you all on Monday! Bye for now! R&R everyone! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: FREEING DISCORD…AGAIN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I was finishing up my Christmas shopping and Christmas wrapping. I'm pleased to say that I'm all ready for Christmas, and have one less thing to worry about.

Enough about real life, time to see what the Mane Seven will do to free Discord. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: FREEING DISCORD…AGAIN**

When Applejack and Fluttershy arrived and, after a brief freak-out session when they saw the Discord statue, they listened to Princess Celestia's request about reforming the spirit of chaos so that he would use his magic for good instead of evil.

"I realize that this is a tall order," Princess Celestia said to the yellow pegasus, "but I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic obediently of his own free will."

"And… you really think I'll know best how to do that?" Fluttershy asked uneasily.

The Princess nodded. "I do," she confirmed. "Now, I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit. You may release Discord when ready." She then flew onto her chariot, and the Royal Guards took off, taking her back to Canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle magically retrieved the chest as they all surrounded the statue while Dr. Hooves, Spike, and Derpy kept their distance. "Okay, ponies, guess it's time to get started," she said with a grim expression, opening the chest to reveal the seven Elements of Harmony. "Let's just hope this releasing spell works."

"Or… let's not," the baby dragon suggested nervously.

The twins used their magic to give each of their friends their respective Elements, including them wearing their crowns. "We'd best keep our elements on at all times 'til further notice."

"Check!"

The Mane Seven concentrated on their Elements of Harmony, which began glowing, levitating them into the air, and a rainbow connected them together before engulfing the statue.

Soon the rock began cracking, beams of white magic shooting out of the cracks, and soon the rock shattered, releasing Discord, who first screamed and then he yawned. "_Aaaaahhhh! Oy!_ Ten-thousand years will gie ya such a crick in the neck!" he grumbled as he began stretching, confusing the ponies until they realized that he was quoting the Genie from _Aladdin_. "What a relief!" He then snapped his fingers and a nearby squirrel grew black and angry, ripping off a twig of the branch it was on.

The group gasped with alarm and Twilight Sparkle glared up at the spirit of chaos. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"Nnnnnnnnngh– Why, stretching, of course," Discord replied, still stretching. "When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice. Nnngh…" And he snapped his fingers again, this time, turning a nearby brown bunny into a scary and angry rabbit that screeched.

Pinkie Pie gasped and glared at him. "Make that bunny cute again! Now!" she ordered.

"Oh…" Discord sniggered and tickled the chin of the rabbit. "He's adorable the way he is." And he barely avoid being chomped by the rabbit. He then blew a raspberry. "You know what else is adorable?" he asked sarcastically. "You ponies truly believe that you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one here to make it happen." He turned to Fluttershy, who blushed, and he pinched one of her cheeks. "Makes me wanna pinch your little horsey cheeks…"

"How'd you know about that?!" Sunrise Blossom demanded.

(A/N: Once again, remember that Sunrise Blossom, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy know that Discord is reformed, but they're pretending that he hasn't reformed himself yet, and Discord is acting like he hasn't been reformed.)

Discord snorted. "Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says," he pointed out. "Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge." He then took out his own eyes and rolled them before restoring them to his face.

"Well, unless you want us to turn you _back _to stone," Twilight Sparkle snapped, "you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!"

Discord sneered. "Oh, you wouldn't dare turn me back to stone and risk disappointing your _precious _princess."

"Try us, "Dip-cord"!" Rainbow Dash challenged.

Fluttershy flew up and confronted the spirit of chaos. "You think you can treat poor defenseless animals like that and get away with it?!" she demanded angrily.

"You go, Fluttershy!" the blue pegasus cheered.

"You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you… _the Stare_!" the yellow pegasus warned.

"The Stare?" Discord asked sarcastically. "Oh no, please, not that! Anything but your disapproving eyeballs!" He laughed until she fixed him with _the stare_, and he began to panic. "Oh no! No no no, stop! No, no!" He made strangled noises. "I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because…" He laughed. "You are hilarious!" He kept laughing.

Frowning, Sunrise Blossom magically grabbed the spirit of chaos' tail, and yanked him to the ground so that he was facing her. "If it turns out we need to use our elements against you," she informed him, scowling fiercely. "I'm sure we can convince Princess Celestia it was for a good reason!" She then whispered to keep her friends from hearing what she was about to say next. "Tone it down a _little_ will you? I know you're pretending to be your old self, but you're pushing it a bit."

"Sorry," Discord whispered back before acting like he was taken aback by this and sighed. "Mmm… I suppose that's correct," he mumbled and, after the orange unicorn released him, snapped his fingers, restoring both the squirrel and the bunny back to their normal selves.

"Oopsie!" he muttered to himself before returning his voice to normally. "Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being "reformed"… With _you_, Fluttershy." He then summoned her into his arms and noogie her while laughing.

Fluttershy wasn't happy to hear this. "Oh, dear."

* * *

A/N: And Discord is freed from being a stone statue again. Let's hope he can convince the ponies that he is reformed. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: HOUSE GUEST ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Happy New Year! Yeah, this post is a bit late, but I was up late last night seeing a movie with a family member, and it was well worth it. Anyway, time to start the new year with this new chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: HOUSE GUEST ISSUES**

The group headed over to Fluttershy's house, where Discord promptly plopped onto the couch, and the yellow pegasus reorganized a few things while speaking to her skeptical friends and a very upset Angel Bunny.

"He may be horrible, but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way," Fluttershy said in what she hoped was a convincing tone since she was trying to convince both her friends and herself at the same time. "We should at least try to be hospitable." She turned to Angel after putting a vase filled with flowers on one of the shelves. "You don't mind giving up your favorite spot on the couch, do you, Angel Bunny?"

Angel wasn't happy about this at all and ran over to the couch, where he tried to yank the spirit of chaos off by pulling on his tail while letting out angry squeaking, and then yelped when Discord swept him away.

Fluttershy quickly made sure that the white bunny was ok before turning to the spirit of chaos. "Oh, I'm sorry about Angel," she apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes," Discord confirmed, stretching and relaxing on the couch. "Thank you, Fluttershy, for your concern. If only your pony friends could be as considerate…"

"Don't listen to him, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash protested. "He's just trying to drive a wedge between us like he always does."

"Now why in the _world _would I _ever _try to do a thing like _that_?" the spirit of chaos asked, sounding hurt.

The blue pegasus growled and flew over to him. "So we can't unite and use the Elements of Harmony against you, _that's _why!" she snarled.

Discord made of show being surprised to hear that and tapped his chin with one finger. "I never thought of that…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and flew back to stand with her friends. "You big liar!"

"Now, look who's a liar," Discord protested, shrinking himself to the size of a doll. "Anyone can plainly see that I'm not big at all." And when Angel jumped onto the couch, he immediately went back to his normal size, knocking the white bunny to the floor, and he accidentally knocked over a lamp, which crashed to the floor and shattered. "Oops." He snapped his fingers and transformed the pieces into a lamp that was shaped like him. "There, all better." He saw that Angel was trying to get back on the couch and he cracked his tail like a whip, knocking the bunny back down.

Sunrise Blossom groaned and covered her face with one hoof. "Oh good grief."_ 'Come _on_, Discord! Tone it down just a _little_!'_

Applejack covered her face with her hat. "I can't watch…"

"We'll be outside," Rainbow Dash stated and she went outside with one of the group, unable to take much more of the spirit of chaos.

Twilight Sparkle, however, lingered and looked at the yellow pegasus while Discord continued to give Angel a hard time with the couch. "You sure you're okay with this?" she asked, concerned.

Fluttershy nodded, aware of what was going on behind her back. "I know it's not gonna be easy," she admitted. "But Princess Celestia's counting on me. And… I think I actually know what to do."

"You do?" the purple unicorn asked while Angel Bunny was letting out angry squeaking and was chasing both the spirit of chaos and the couch around the room.

"I think the key is to befriend him," the yellow pegasus responded. "Being kind to him and letting him be my house guest is probably the best way to do that."

Twilight Sparkle hadn't considered that option, but it sounded like a good one. "And you really think that'll work?"

Fluttershy nodded, feeling confident that she could do it. "I think it's worth a try."

"Okay, but if you need us, all you need to do is whisper "help", and we'll be back here with our elements," the purple unicorn told her friend before focusing her attention on Discord. "So watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" she warned.

Discord, who'd managed to grab Angel Bunny by his tail and had been playing with his ears, jumped and transformed the couch into two high-end chairs so that he, wearing a grey suit and top hat, and Angel were now having tea. "Wh-what?! Look at me! I'm practically reformed already."

Twilight Sparkle wasn't convinced, but she did go outside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Twilight Sparkle joined her friends, Rarity voiced her concern. "She's really alright with him staying there?"

The purple unicorn nodded. "That's what she said."

"Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan," Rainbow Dash suggested, "in case this whole "befriending" business doesn't work out."

"I concur," Dr. Hooves agreed. "While I do have faith in Fluttershy's skills at helping bring out the best in animals, I would feel better if we had some kind of plan in place should reforming Discord be impossible."

Rarity nodded. "Both Rainbow Dash and Dr. Hooves are right," she stated. "This is Discord we are talking about, girls. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our sleeves."

"But we don't have sleeves on," Derpy pointed out.

"It's just an expression, Derpy," Sunrise Blossom informed her, and while she agreed with her friends about having a backup plan, she hoped that Discord would reveal that he was reformed in the next day or so, and not cause too much trouble before then._ 'Come on, Discord, remember the plan.'_

Twilight Sparkle fully agreed with her friends and she already knew what kind of backup plan to have. "And I think I know just the trick."

* * *

After seeing her friends off, Fluttershy went back inside to check on Discord. "Discord?" she asked and found him sitting on the couch, eating something from a bowl with a fork. "Oh, there you are. Listen, Discord, I just want to make sure you know that if there's anything I can do to– uh, umm, are you eating… paper?" she inquired, noting that the bowl was filled with what looked like paper pages from books.

Discord speared some pages with his fork and shoved them into his mouth, chewing and swallowing them. "Am I?" he asked causally, spearing more pages with his fork. "Huh, how odd of me." He shoved them into his mouth and resumed chewing.

Fluttershy was taken aback by this, but she figured that this was normal for the chaos spirit. "Well, um… I'm just heading out," she informed him, "so you just make yourself at home while I'm gone." And she headed off.

Putting the bowl down and using his magic to put on a pink robe and holding a pink teacup, Discord went to the door and waved goodbye to the yellow pegasus while drinking the tea. "Buh-bye, have a nice time! Everything is fine here. Bye bye… Bye bye…" he kept doing this until she was out of sight, and he quickly shut the door.

Angel was enjoying a bowl of carrots when Discord reentered the living room. "You like carrots, Angel?" he asked snidely, snapping his fingers so that the carrots came to life and started chasing the white rabbit around the room. "I'm playing your owner for a fool!" He laughed with glee as he watched the show. "How d'ya like _them _carrots?"

'_Yes, I have promised Sunrise Blossom that I would only act like I'm still evil,'_ he thought while watching Angel Bunny being chased by the carrots._ 'But I fully intend to have some fun at the expense of the others before I reveal that I'm no longer evil. Sunny, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy knows I'm truly reform, but I need to teach her sister and her friends a lesson first.'_

Yes, that was Discord's plan, and he was going to stick with it.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, what a way to start the new year right? Anyway, I will admit that due to the holidays and work, I hadn't really had time to write the rest of MLP Season 3, but now that things are finally calming down, I should be able to do more writing on the rest of Season 3.

I will see you all next week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: MIXED FEELINGS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, I was busy running errands and seeing a movie with my mom. Anyway, time to see how things are going with Discord and the Mane Seven. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MIXED FEELINGS**

While all of this was going on, the ponies went back to the library, stopping by Dr. Hooves' place so that he could pick up some equipment to work on a project that he figured could be of help should Discord failed to be able to reform, and started looking through the books for a certain spell that Twilight Sparkle was certain could be of help.

* * *

Twilight was flipping through a book, but for some reason, there were pages missing. "That's weird," she muttered. "The spell I had in mind isn't in here. Spike, where are the other books I asked you to pull?" she asked, putting the book aside.

Spike came staggering over with a tall stack of books. "Right here, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle magically took the books from him and began looking through them for the spell. "I really want to have a reforming spell up and running pronto," she muttered, searching the books as they rotated around her.

"But what if he makes the Elements of Harmony disappear like he did last time?" Spike wondered.

The purple unicorn shook her head. "Princess Celestia cast a spell protecting them, remember?" she reminded him, and then she realized something. "Uh-oh." And the books fell to the floor around her, for all of them had pages missing – _certain_ pages missing.

"What's wrong?" the baby dragon asked.

Twilight Sparkle magically picked up one of the books and showed him where there were only ripped paper and no pages. "Princess Celestia didn't cast a spell protecting our books!" she exclaimed, alarmed. "Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell… the pages have been ripped out!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the library, Dr. Hooves was busy using his sonic screwdriver to build a device with the assistance of Derpy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Sunrise Blossom. Applejack had gone back to Sweet Apple Acres to do her chores, and Rarity had gone back to her shop to work on some orders for customers.

"Doc, what will this device do _exactly_?" Rainbow Dash asked, watching the Time Lord as he connected multi-colored wires together.

"This will able to redirect Discord's chaos magic, and it will hit him instead of whoever he was targeting," Dr. Hooves replied, using his sonic screwdriver to install a circuit board that Derpy had given to him, and when he attached one of the wires to it – only for it to spark and cover his face with soot. "Oops, that shouldn't have happen."

Sunrise Blossom was about to ask a question of her own as the Time Lord cleaned his face off, when Twilight Sparkle ran out of the library with a frantic expression on her face and Spike on her back. "Twi, what is it?"

"All of the reforming spells are missing from the books!" the purple unicorn announced. "I think Discord took them all!"

Her friends gasped, and Rainbow Dash was all set to go after the chaos spirit. "Why I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" And she was about to zoom off, when Sunrise Blossom magically grabbed her tail. "Hey!"

"Now, just hold on there for a moment, Rainbow," said the orange unicorn, releasing her friend's tail. "We don't know for sure that it was Discord who took the pages," she pointed out. "Twilight, did you do a scan of the library for chaos magic?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Ok, so let's do a scan for Discord's magic inside the library," Sunrise Blossom suggested, and she went into the library with her sister.

* * *

Going to the center of the room, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom combined their magic and did a full scan of the room – and when the magic touched the books that had had pages ripped out, they glowed with a different shade of color, which meant that they had been affected by chaos magic.

"I _knew it_," Twilight Sparkle stated grimly. "Discord _did_ take the pages."

"Yeah, he certainly did," Sunrise Blossom agreed, wondering why Discord wasn't following through with the plan she'd come up with, for stealing pages from books wasn't part of his 'act' of being his evil self before revealing that he was reformed._ 'I need to talk to Discord one-on-one.'_

Twilight Sparkle pulled her sister from her thoughts. "Come on, Sunrise, you and I need to have a _chat_ with Discord."

"Ok."

* * *

When Fluttershy got back to her house, the last thing she expected to find was it floating in the air and rotating. It had taken her a few tries before she managed to fly through one of the windows, finding Discord reclining on the couch, which was floating midair, and he was finishing off the pages in the bowl while everything around him was chaotic. When he saw the yellow pegasus, he used a napkin to wipe his mouth before speaking.

"Are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" he asked, after tossing the napkin into his mouth and eating it, too. "You said to make myself at home while you were gone, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds."

"Nngh… I did say that," Fluttershy said hesitantly, "so… if this makes you more comfortable… by all means, please feel free."

Discord beamed at her. "Oh. Well, it does, very much so," he agreed and gave her a hug. "You're so very kind, my dear Fluttershy. I always knew that you were the understanding one, not like those _nasty _friends of yours."

Fluttershy gasped and immediately protested. "My friends aren't nasty!"

Discord scoffed while his face appeared on the back of his head to blow raspberries at Angel, who was running frantically to keep from being crushed by the flying objects. "Well, of course you'd say that," he said with a snort. "It just goes to show how understanding you truly are. You know, I think Princess Celestia is right when she singled you out as the one who could reform me. You're off to such a good start, I'm seriously considering actually _being _reformed."

_`"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, can you hear me?"`_

"Goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed, catching Angel as she ended up tripping and flying through the chaotic mess. "I hear Twilight!" And she flew outside, carrying the dizzy white bunny with , Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were staring at the hovering and rotating house as their friend flew out by way of the front door to greet them. "Fluttershy, what's going on? Are you okay?!"

"We're fine," Fluttershy said reassuringly as she landed and put Angel Bunny on the ground. "Everything's going great. Isn't it, Angel?" she asked her bunny friend.

Angel chittered dizzily in disagreement before heading off to find a place to recover from the torment that he'd undergone.

Twilight Sparkle watched the bunny head off before facing the yellow pegasus. "We've come to get you away from Discord!" she insisted. "He's just terrible and, from the looks of it, completely out of control!"

"Oh, but you're wrong!" Fluttershy protested. "We're making great progress!"

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike stared at her, wondering why she was thinking that while her house was rotating through the air. "_Seriously_?!"

The yellow pegasus nodded. "I'm earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself."

"Hate to break it to ya," said Spike, revealing one of the books that had pages missing, "but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library!"

Fluttershy blinked. "That does explain the paper eating…"

"He _ate _them?!" Twilight Sparkle yelped and covered her face with her hoof as she groaned. "Ugggghhhh!"

"So much for getting the pages back," Sunrise Blossom grumbled, wondering privately while Discord wasn't following the plan that she and he had come up with.

"But we aren't gonna need a spell," said the yellow pegasus reassuringly. "He's already really considering being reformed! He said so."

The purple unicorn looked at her skeptically. "And you believed him?"

Fluttershy nodded. "If I'm going to be his friend, I have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt! Tell you what," she suggested, getting an idea. "Bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening, and I'll bet his manners will have really improved by then. I'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first." And she flew back to her house, going back inside.

"Alright," Twilight Sparkle agreed with a sigh. "Dinner it is. Come on, Sunrise, let's go let the others know."

"Ok."

* * *

After letting their friends know, Sunrise Blossom went back to the Apothecary to get some work done, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when she found Discord reclining on her worktable. "Discord, what're you doing here?" she asked while making sure that no pony had seen him arrive. "You're suppose to be at Fluttershy's and _acting_ like your mean self."

"Oh don't worry, Sunny Bunny," Discord said reassuringly. "Come this time tomorrow, I'll reveal that I'm truly reform. I'm just having a bit of fun at the expense of your friends and your sister is all."

"Like stealing and eating those pages from the books in the library?" the orange unicorn asked skeptically. "Because that's pushing it a bit, don't you think?"

The chaos spirit shrugged. "Maybe, but paper is full of fiber," he replied. "Anyway, I am looking forward to having dinner with everypony, and it will certainly be fun," he added with a wink and a smile before disappearing.

"But fun in what way?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, starting to think that her plan wasn't going to work after all.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what could Discord be up to? You'll have to find out next week at the same MLP time and the same MLP channel. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: DINNER AND FLOOD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I had a busy morning and took my mom to a movie that she really wanted to see. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: DINNER AND FLOOD**

Later that same day, the group headed to Fluttershy's for the dinner, and by this point, Dr. Hooves had finished his device, which he was carrying in his saddle bag on the off-chance that he would need to use it against the chaos spirit.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're having a dinner party with Discord!" Rainbow Dash complained as the house came into view.

Sunrise Blossom was glad to see that it wasn't rotating in the air anymore, and was back where it belonged. "It doesn't sound like fun," she agreed, "but maybe it could turn out fine."

"I'm with Rainbow Dash, this evening is sure to be a disaster," Rarity agreed while gesturing to the purple gown she was wearing. "Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit."

"Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance," Twilight Sparkle reminded them all, and while she wasn't sure if it was possible for the chaotic spirit to be reformed, she was going to try for her friend's sake.

As the group got closer to the house, the door opened and Discord stepped out, attired in a black tux with a fake curly mustache on his upper lip, and had a towel over one arm. "Oh, our pony guests!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers to produce a red carpet that rolled out and stopped before the surprised group as he spoke in an upper class voice. "We're so delighted that you've come. Please, do come in." He then stepped aside to let them enter the house.

* * *

When the group entered the house, they found that it was back to normal and that the dining table had been set up with fine dinnerware, and Fluttershy was beaming. "See what a beautiful job he did helping?" she asked happily. "Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud."

Discord nodded and turned to the group. "May I take your…" he asked while clearing his throat "_hats_, ladies and gentlemen?"

Twilight Sparkle politely shook her head before whispering to the gorup. "Hang on to your elements, girls. It's gonna be a bumpy night."

Although the group had expected the dinner party to turn into a disaster, it was actually going rather well, and Twilight Sparkle was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Fluttershy was right about Discord being able to reform himself and use his magic for good. The dinner itself consisted of all of their favorite foods, and even Rainbow Dash had to admit that the gravy boat acting like a dog was funny and she was impressed by the dancing candles.

'_Thank Celestia that this dinner is going well,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, as the fish-shaped soup tureen put more soup into her bowl without spilling a drop on the table itself._ 'And by this time tomorrow, every pony will know that he's a good guy, despite his chaotic nature.'_

* * *

"Isn't this the best dinner party ever?" Fluttershy asked as they finished their food and sampled the different muffins that Derpy had brought with her to be dessert, and she had been delighted when Discord used his magic to put different colored frosting on the muffins to color them up.

"Yes, this dinner has been going quite well," Dr. Hooves agreed. "Discord, I must admit that you are clearly on the path to reforming yourself, my good sir."

Discord beamed and did a bow. "Why thank you, my good doctor," he said with a bright smile.

Just then, Angel Bunny hopped through the nearest window and landed in the middle of the table, startling the group as he began chittering frantically, and when he realized that they weren't understanding him, he grabbed an apple and tossed it into the nearest pitcher of water, hoping that they would now understand.

Fluttershy stared at the floating apple in the water pitcher and she gasped. "Oh my! Angel says that Sweet Apple Acres is being flooded again!"

"What?!" Applejack yelped and bolted for the front door, frantic to get back to the farm.

Exchanging concerned looks, the group hurried after her while Fluttershy and Discord exchanged looks of their own before going after them, too.

'_Oops,'_ the chaotic spirit thought,_ 'I'd forgot about the beavers. Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad.'_

* * *

When the group, with the exception of Discord, reached Sweet Apple Acres, they gasped in horror – for the _entire_ place was flooded with water, and the only thing that could be seen were the upper branches of the apple trees. Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac were using apple baskets to sail around the water to retrieve the floating apples.

"I've never seen the floodin' this bad!" Applejack exclaimed, staring at the various dams that the beavers were building everywhere. "They've built dams 'round here before, but never like this! What's goin' on?"

Fluttershy flew over to the nearest beaver, uneasy that his eyes were glowing red, and spoke with him. However, the beaver chittered rudely in return and threw a stick at her.

The yellow pegasus gasped while dodging the stick. "Such language!" she scolded before flying over to her friends and a disappointed sigh. "It's no use. They won't listen to a word I say!"

"You see Discord's behind all this, right?" Rainbow Dash asked her, regretting that she'd fallen for the chaos spirit's so-called nice act at the dinner.

"Oh, of course I do!" Fluttershy scoffed, having recognized the chaos magic. "Do you all think I'm a silly, gullible fool?" And after her friends all mumbled a bit in a half-hearted manner, she continued. "I've just been trying to gain his friendship any way I can, so he'd come to trust and listen to me!"

Just then, Discord appeared on the lake that had once been Sweet Apple Acres, and he was jet-skiing. "Hey there, Fluttershy, you want a turn? The water's great!"

Fluttershy watched him for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Time to see if it worked," she said as the chaos spirit made his way over to them, and magically landed next to the group.

"Fluttershy, oh, there you are," Discord said cheerfully, making his jet-ski stuff disappear with a snap of his fingers. "A sight for sore eyes."

The yellow pegasus gestured around at the flooded area. "As you can see, there's a big mess down here at Sweet Apple Acres."

The spirit of chaos looked around and nodded. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "Awful business, that. Mm."

"It _is _awful," Fluttershy stressed. "This is Applejack's home, and it's being destroyed by innocent creatures who would never be acting this way if it weren't for _your _reckless behavior. You need to fix this."

Discord looked between the yellow pegasus, the group who were watching him warily, and then around at the flooded farm._ 'I had intended to trick Fluttershy into not using her Element of Harmony against me,'_ he thought,_ 'but that will be pushing it, and if I do that, Sunrise Blossom will be _really_ upset with me. Time to reveal that I'm reformed.'_

"You're absolutely right, Fluttershy," he agreed, snapping his fingers and the whole place returned to normal, the dams disappearing, and the beavers were back to normal, too. "I _have_ been reckless, and I want to change my ways to be a better being. Yes, I will continue to be chaotic since that's in my nature, but I really _do_ want be helpful with my powers. I _really_ do."

The group stared in shock and then they all cheered. They had done it!

* * *

A/N: Well, it's official and Discord is reformed! Yay! I will see you all next week with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: DISCORD'S PROMISE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter On

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ It's time for the final chapter of this story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: DISCORD'S PROMISE**

The next day saw Princess Celestia back at Ponyville and talking with Discord about him being reformed while the group watched.

"Yes, Princess," he informed her. "I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil." And he bowed while muttering under his breath. "Most of the time."

Princess Celestia beamed and turned to the group. "Congratulations on your success, ponies," she declared. "I definitely sense a big change in Discord." She then whispered to Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom. "I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you and Sunrise, Twilight. Just in case."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord," she commented. "By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose."

"Discord is truly on his way to being reformed," Sunrise Blossom agreed, glad that the chaos spirit was sticking to the plan, and wasn't being over the top anymore.

Fluttershy nudged the spirit of chaos with her foreleg. "Go on. Say it…"

Discord groaned and hung his head for a moment. "Alright. Friendship is magic," he said quickly and rolled his eyes when the group laughed.

"See?" the yellow pegasus asked proudly, taking his hand with her hoof. "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

Although, Princess Celestia wasn't entirely convinced, she once again congratulated the group, and then she headed back to Canterlot to let Princess Luna know when she woke up to watch over the night and the dreams of the ponies.

* * *

After spending time with her friends, Sunrise Blossom returned to the Apothecary to feed Rose and work on the orders that still needed to be filled. She managed to get half of the orders done, and she was halfway through making a batch of herbal remedies that were needed at the hospital.

She magically picked up a small clay pot and placed I ton the table, removing the lid – and nearly dropped it when doll-size Discord popped out of the pot. "Discord!"

"Sorry, Sunny Bunny," said the chaos spirit, returning to his normal size. "Couldn't resist. Well, what do you think of my performance? Impressive, right?"

"It was impressive, Discord," the orange unicorn agreed, putting the lid on the table and magically added the powder in the pot to the softly boiling cauldron, turning the liquid from grey to a nice shade of pink. "Although, you _did_ have me worried there for a while. I honestly thought that you were going to ruin the plan when Sweet Apple Acres got so badly flooded."

Discord flushed a bit while conjuring a chair to sit on as he watched her work. "Yes, yes, I admit that I _did_ overdo it a bit with the beavers," he confessed. "To be perfectly honest, Sunrise. Next to you, Fluttershy, Timon, and Pumbaa, the others weren't going to believe that I was truly reformed unless I pushed the limits _just_ a bit, and I did kinda cross a line when I stole and ate those pages from the books at the library."

"Yeah, you did cross a line by doing that," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Speaking of those pages…"

"Don't worry, I already restored them," the chaos spirit promised, and he had done that after Princess Celestia left. He'd been waiting outside the library and had been pleased when Twilight Sparkle had let out a surprised and impressed gasp when she saw the pages for the reforming spells were back where they belonged in their proper books. "And believe me when I say that your twin is currently doing at happy dance at the library."

The orange unicorn giggled, familiar with her sister's happy dance. "Good for you, Discord. How about after I get these orders done and delivered, you and I go see Timon and Pumbaa to let them know how everything turned out?" she offered.

"Great idea!"

* * *

Once the orders were done and delivered, Sunrise Blossom and Discord returned to the jungle to let Timon and Pumbaa know how the plan had worked out – minus a hiccup or two, and they spent the rest of the day hanging out with the meerkat and the warthog.

* * *

A/N: And this episode is done! I will see you all next Wednesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
